hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Updates
Hypixel is constantly growing and getting more updates with more content. This page is all about displaying the updates, so you can go and read about them! To keep this page organized, we are including 'Recent Updates,' 'Upcoming Updates,' 'Past Updates (Major),' 'Past Updates (Minor Patches),' and 'Past Events.' Recent Updates are updates that recently took place, Upcoming Updates are updates that are coming out soon, Past Updates (Major) consist of past releases of minigames or HUGE minigame updates. Past Updates (Minor) are less important past updates, and Events are just events, like Halloween. Updates are a very important part of Hypixel. Every update will usually be an update to a gamemode, adding new features/maps or adding a completely new gamemode/system to the server. Each update has been made by Hypixel's administrative team (developers and others) and the elite team. Recent Updates * New Skywars & Warlords maps added! Update ** Notable Information: '''A total of 5 new maps were added to Skywars, all 5 were made by the community. 1 new map was added to Warlords, made by the community. ** '''Developed By: '''The community maps were made by numerous players of Hypixel. All maps are put together by the Hypixel Administrator (BT) vinny8ball666. ** Find out more about this update HERE * New QuakeCraft & Smash Heroes maps added! Update ** '''Notable Information: '''A total of 4 new maps were added to QuakeCraft, 3 were made by the community and 1 was made by the Hypixel Buildteam. 6 new maps were added to Smash Heroes, 3 made by the community and 3 made by the Buildteam! ** '''Developed By: '''The community maps were made by numerous players of Hypixel and the maps built by the Buildteam were made by the Hypixel Builders. All maps are put together by the Hypixel Administrator (BT) vinny8ball666. ** Find out more about this update HERE * Community Maps Reveal Update ** '''Notable Information: '''All maps are made by the community of Hypixel. The maps will be released through out this week. Introduced a total of 18 maps, (1 Warlods, 5 Skywars, 1 Mini-Walls, 3 Smash Heroes, 2 Mega Walls, 3 QuakeCraft & 3 TNTGames maps). ** '''Developed By: '''All maps made by the Hypixel community, maps put together by the Hypixel Administrator (BT) vinny8ball666. ** Find out more about this update HERE '''Upcoming Updates * Social Menus announced on Hypixel Server twitter. ** Notable Information: '''No current information regarding to this update, however many people believe it will be a new friend and party system also including some other new features. ** '''Release Date: '''N/A * '''Bedwars '''full release announced on Hypixel Server twitter. ** '''Notable Information: '''The update is currently being worked on by multiple developers. Many other Hypixel administrators have noted on there personal twitters that this is a very interesting and cool update towards Bedwars. ** '''Release Date: '''Sometime this month (hopefully). * '''Guild Update * Notable Information: 'https://hypixel.net/threads/guilds-update-information-feedback.872676/ * '''Release Date: '''N/A 'Past Updates (Major, Up to 2015) 'Past Updates (Minor, Up to 2015)' Events Category:Update